The Right Choice
by Mirenope
Summary: It starts out as a normal day in Drakken's lab. Shego must make the right choice, or live eith the consequences for the rest of her life.


**The Right Choice**

By: Aerislover1.0

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Kim Possible and company; they belong to Disney and Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley.

**Author's Notes:** FINALLY! I got around to writing this. I said I was going to do this a while back, but I forgot. But now it's here! YAY! Now read it so I can go to bed. (It's 10:00 at night, ugh! But Green Day will keep me going.)

**Warning! Slight sexual content, some cursing, and a bit of KiGo follows.**

**T rating**

"So Dr. D, what's today's failed invention?" Shego asked smugly, walking into the lair's main chamber.

"I finally found a way to keep Kim Possible fro… wait… What do you mean 'failed'? Not all my inventions are failures," Drakken said sadly.

"Name one that worked."

Drakken went on all _**2**_ cylinders, trying to think of one. Shego could practically see the smoke billowing out of his ears. "How about that… no. Oh! The… no. Th… nope. Umm… how about… no, I broke that. Umm… Oh fine, you win. But this one WILL work, believe me," Drakken gave an evil cackle as he thought of his newest invention to destroy Kim Possible.

'_Another day, another exploding lair,' _Shego thought as she took her usual place in her chair and waited for Kim to come. _Eagerly_ waited.

'_Why do I want Kim to come so badly?'_ Shego thought to herself.

'_You know why,'_ a voice whispered in her head.

"What?"

"Huh?" Drakken turned around to look at Shego.

"Say wha?"

"What about what?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"Okay," Drakken turned back to what he was doing.

They waited for an hour.

"Where is she? She's usually here by now?" Drakken said as he paced.

"Maybe it's because you didn't uselessly explain how your machine works," Shego said, feeling a little sarcastic.

"YES! That must be it! I… uselessly? Words hurt, Shego."

"Whatever," Shego said as she filed her nails.

"Well, maybe that's what I need to do. So, Shego, My invention, which I call the Antigr…" Drakken was stopped by the sound of metal hitting the ground. He looked to where the sound came from with hope in his eyes. A piece of metal ceiling had fallen down from rusted bolts.

"Hmm. Dr. D, you need to hire some maintenance."

Drakken just deflated. "Why, my lairs usually just blow up anyways? I can do it myself, when I get the chance."

"Yeah, sure," Shego rolled her eyes at him and began working on her nails. That feeling was still there.

Drakken took the time to explain his plans, causing Shego to nod off slightly. It was the middle of the night. She had a strange dream.

Shego and Kim were sitting together on beach, watching the sun set. Three little girls ran by, playing a game. They looked like sisters, one older, and two of that might have been twins. They looked a lot like Kim and Shego, too. Kim giggled at the girls and Shego just smiled. Kim turned and looked into Shego's eyes, taking in all she could. Shego just looked, and thought of everything good that had happened. The two of them leaned in towards each other and…

"WHERE IS SHE!? I've explained my plan several times, and she's still not here!" This startled Shego awake.

"Huh? Oh. Don't know," Shego yawned, "maybe she knows it's a trap and decided not to come."

'_What the hell kind of dream was that?'_

"Or maybe she's waiting for me. Yes! That's it! She's up there in the vents somewhere, waiting for me to drop my guard! I see her plan clearly now. KIM POSSIBLE, YOU WON'T GET THE DROP ON ME!" Drakken shouted quite loudly at the air vents.

**At that very moment, in the Possible household…**

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!" Kim looked very comfortable where she was sleeping, hugging her favorite pandaroo doll.

**Back at the lair…**

"Okay, so she isn't in the ventilation system, or the secret passages, or in the bathroom. So where is she!?"

"Maybe at home, sleeping, like NORMAL people do."

"But wouldn't that fat kid on her com thing wake her up to stop me?"

"I don't know, Drakken."

"Man. I really wanted to use this. It's my best invention yet! It's even energy efficient!"

"Energy efficient?" Shego asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it uses no more energy then a refrigerator. Why?"

Shego sighed, "That's why she isn't coming. Her nerdling friend usually tracks down the massive amounts of energy your labs use and sends Kimmie to check it out."

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that. Hmm, well, what should I do?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Try setting up one of your un-efficient machines and turn it on."

"Shego! That's brilliant! I'll start right away," Drakken ran off to find an invention that still worked.

Shego just left and went to her room to get some sleep before Drakken woke her again. Unfortunately, she wasn't going to be able to, as she had something on her mind.

**Several hours later.**

"Shego! Where did you go?!" Drakken was shouting out for his assistant\sidekick.

"Ugh. What does he need now?" Shego said to herself, lying in her bed. "I'm trying to… order my thoughts."

"Shego!"

Shego growled and got out of bed. She stormed towards Drakken, quietly.

"SHEGO!"

"STOP YELLING! I'm right here," Shego yelled from behind Drakken, causing him to jump.

"AH! Shego? Don't scare me like that!"

"Whatever. What did you need?"

"I finished putting together a Deathray! The Particle Disintegrator."

"Oh joy, she should be here soon. Then you can have your revenge. Hey, maybe then all the other villains in the world will finally understand your brilliance and give their loyalty to you," Shego said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes, very soon. I like that thought, everyone obeying ME! I shall soon rule the world! After the deathray powers up."

"And how long will that take?"

"Well, it should take about three hours."

Drakken was content on sitting there, waiting for it to power up. Shego wasn't. She decided to go watch some movies. Unfortunately, Shego didn't pay attention to the movies, as she had something on her mind. About half way through the second one, she ran out of popcorn in her room, so she went yo get some more.

"Is she here yet?" Shego asked, walking by to get to the kitchen area.

"Nope. It just finished charging. Now all I have to do is find something to disintegrate with it!"

"Well, I'm going to get some popcorn and finish watching my movie. Call me if you need anything. But do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Don't 'need me'," Shego said before she disappeared into the kitchen.

About the time Shego finished her second movie, Kim finally appeared.

Drakken had fallen asleep on his computer terminal while waiting for Kim. A little pool of drool had begun to appear next to the console.

An air vent fell from the ceiling and Kim fell from it, quickly followed by Ron, who had lost his pants again.

"Aw man!" Ron shouted as he pulled his spare pants out of a bag he had been carrying.

"Dr. Drakken!" Kim shouted.

"Zzzzz. Ugh. Huh? What? Oh! Kim Possible!" Drakken quickly stood up from where he was sleeping. "Ha, so you've come to stop me, have you? Hahahaha! Well I have a big surprise for you. SHEGO!"

"What do you want now Dr. D? Oh, Hey there Princess," Shego had walked out just as Drakken called her name.

"Shego," Kim growled as she glowered at the green skinned woman.

"Kimmie."

"Ron, get Drakk…" Kim was stopped when Shego raced for her. Kim dropped into her usual fighting stance.

And Shego was stopped when Drakken called out to her.

"Shego! Stop. Sit back and watch my new invention."

Shego stopped half way to Kim. Then she looked at Drakken. "Fine."

"A-hahahaha!" Drakken laughed maniacally as he started pushing buttons on his new invention. It was a big metal thing with a large ball thing on top. The ball had a tube coming out of it and what looked like a satellite dish sticking out in the same direction. As Drakken pushed buttons, the thing turned towards Ron, who was currently looking for a self destruct on one side of it.

"Ron! Look out!" Kim shouted, but was too late. Ron looked up, and then was hit by a yellow light that came from the dish thing. The light enveloped Ron and lifted him up. He thrashed about, trying to get down, but to no avail.

Then, Drakken turned it towards Kim, and shot a light at her. Kim dodged it and started running towards him. Drakken kept firing at her as she ran, constantly missing. Kim did a flip and kicked Drakken square in the chest, knocking him back hard. Kim walked up to him and looked down at him, only to see that he was smiling.

"So, you think you've beaten me? Well guess again," Drakken produced a controller from his pocket and pushed a button. Kim turned her head upwards just in time to see a yellow light hit her and lift her up. Kim struggled against the light as Ron did, but it did nothing.

"Hahaha! I finally have you, Kim Possible! You have no chance of escape now, or survival!"

"What, are you going to put us into another deathtrap? You know those never work," said as she struggled.

"Ah, but that's the thing. You're already in the deathtrap," Drakken said with a malicious smile.

"Really? This is it? How sad."

"Yeah Dr. D. That is sad," Shego said, sitting in her chair nearby.

"But this isn't all it does, you see. This is my newest invention: The Antigravity Field Constructor and Oxygen Removal Device."

"Yeah yeah. I've heard it all… wait. Oxygen removal?" Kim got a worried look on her face.

"Yes! I shall now remove the oxygen contained within the field, thus slowly suffocating you. You will never get in my way again! Hahaha… OW!" Drakken looked down at his hand to see that he had been bitten by Rufus.

"Rufus! Run buddy!" Ron shouted out.

Drakken took no time as he began shooting at the rodent while he scampered around, trying to get away. He was hit and brought into the field.

"Now that that's out of the way, I think I'll remove your gear so you'll have NO chance of getting out of this," Drakken said as he began typing away on the computer console.

'_He thought to take away their equipment this time? Kimmie might be in trouble this time.'_ Shego thought as she watched from her chair.

Their equipment was floated out of their various pockets and was sucked into the tube on the machine.

"Now, any last words before your demise, Kim Possible?"

Kim just glared at him, and then spat, which flew about a foot, then stopped and began floating.

"Hahahaha! Begin oxygen removal!" Drakken shouted as he dramatically pressed a button.

Kim, Ron, and Rufus began to clutch at their throats as the oxygen, and most of the air in the field, was sucked away into the tube.

Shego watched as they writhed and twisted, trying desperately to get some air. Shego's face twisted to horror as she watched. She stood up and walked closer. She knew this was wrong, not simply because killing was wrong, but because… because… _'Because I love her…'_

**Several hours before**

Shego lay in bed, unable to sleep. Something kept nagging at her. She couldn't simply ignore it, and drowning it in alcohol just made it worse somehow.

'_Why? Why do I keep doing it? Every time I think Cupcake might be in trouble, I save her. Why? Thankfully, no one has noticed, but…'_

Shego had been thinking of how she 'accidentally' deactivated that force field that Drakken had used to contain Kim possible as he tried to defeat her by forcing her to watch an endless marathon of Barney.

Normally, it would just be stupid and wouldn't affect her at all, but Drakken has been getting smarter. He programmed subliminal messages and flashing lights into the program that, though unseen by the naked eye, would slowly cause Kim's body to start killing itself. It would make the immune system go on a rampage inside her body, cause her stomach make more acid than it should've, and make it stronger, so it would burn her insides.

Shego, unable to think of a way Kim could get out of it, as she was in a trance from the subliminal messages, pushed down on the switch that was the power to the whole thing with her arm.

After that, things went into their usual routine.

But Shego was feeling bothered. Why had she done that? Why does she act like that, always saving Kim when it would look like her final demise?

"_You know why," _said a small voice in Shego's head. It was Ms. Go from when Shego had been turned good.

"_What? N-no I don't. I…"_

"_Don't deny it. I know everything that you know."_

"_I know, but I…"_

"_The way she looked at you the first time you met? You felt something there. Then when you were turned good from the Attitudinator, you spent all that time with her, becoming friends, almost becoming something more."_

_  
"But that wasn't…" _

"_And then you almost admitted it before Ron hit you with the Attitudinator again."_

"_Yeah, but that wasn't really me; that was yo…"_

"_Don't give me that. You know as well as I do that all I did was force you to be polite. I had nothing to do with you almost admitting it. You were still in complete control. Well, mostly."_

"_Yeah, you kept saying dumb things and tried to make me go out with Barkin."_

"_Hey, I liked him. So sue me!"_

"_Yeah but… but what about Kim? She wouldn't think to swing that way, even if I did like her like that."_

"_As she always says, anything's possible for a Possible? Plus, you've seen her out on dates with women before, haven't you? Miss Stalker?"_

_  
"But I'm a villain. I don't think she'd be very into that."_

"_I seem to remember a time when you met Kim while she was drunk in that bar, and she told you…"_

"_Alright, so she doesn't care about what side of the law her dates are on, but you're forgetting one thing."_

_  
"And what's that?"_

_  
"She hates me. She said it herself when she kicked me into the tower. And the way she's been looking at me since then. Blaming me for what happened with Eric."_

"_You have a point there. But that wasn't your fault, was it? It was Drakken's."_

"_But does she know that?"_

Ms. Go was now silent. She stared at Shego for a while, until she disappeared into the nothingness.

But Shego heard one last thing from her before she left.

"_I know you'll make the right choice when the time comes."_

Shego had no idea what that meant.

"Shego! Where did you go?!" Drakken shouted.

"Ugh. What does he need now?" Shego said to herself. "I'm trying to… order my thoughts."

"Shego!"

Shego growled and got out of bed…

**The present**

Shego continued to watch as Kim's air was taken from her lungs. She only had a little bit of time left. Shego had to decide quickly. What was she going to do? She had to do something right now. She wasn't going to unconsciously save her this time, and she was panicking too much to think of a way to save her without anyone noticing. What should she do?

But, then another voice came to her head. A voice that she hadn't heard in years. Herself, after she broke off from Team Go.

_"Why do anything? You know she'll never go for you? She hates you! Let her die. Once she's out of the way, Drakken can take over the world. Then you can over throw him and have it for yourself! Come on! It's easy, just turn a blind eye."_

"_But I can't, she'll die. And I… I love her."_

"_But she' doesn't love you, does she? If she lives, and then turns you down when you ask her, you'll feel miserable for the rest of your life, as well as get thrown in jail. Do you really want that?"_

"_Well, no… but…"_

"_If you let her die here, then, yeah, you'll hurt for a little while, but you'll get over it. And then she won't be around anymore, so you won't feel so horrible about not being able to have her."_

"_But…"_

"_No buts! She said she hated you, and then tried to kill you by kicking you into an electrical tower!"_

"_Yeah. You're right."_

"_Damn straight. You need to get over your 'love' for her and get your head back into the game. You have bigger things you can do! Like rule the world!"_

"_Yeah, I can rule the world! I can… I can do it! All I have to do is… is… is kill Kim."_

"_Not exactly, you have to __let__ her die. You won't be the one doing the killing. No guilt, right?"_

"_Right, I guess, but… I could easily save her. I should save…"_

_  
"Oh shut the fuck up. I'm leaving now."_

The figure disappeared in her head and left her staring at Kim, who was almost out of air.

"_I know you'll make the right choice…"_

Shego stood there, unable to move, trying to figure out what to do.

'_What should I do?_' She was evil, but she loved Kim. She had to think fast, or the choice would be taken out of her hands. She had to make a choice, the _right choice._

She didn't have to save her life. But, suddenly, Shego remembered something her father once told her. She remembered back to when she was a little girl, back before the comet hit. Her father had come home one day after almost being killed by a man with a machine gun. He was a police man. She had asked why he kept doing it. She told him he could just let people die sometimes, so he wouldn't be in danger. He told her one thing, one thing that made it all clear.

"_Princess, if you can't save one life, why save any at all?"_

…

…

…

Shego walked closer to Drakken and gave him an evil smile. He looked at her, and then went back to watching Kim Possible die. Shego looked up at Kim as well, then back at Drakken, and kicked him as hard as she could into the wall, knocking him out. She then turned around and threw plasma balls at the console of the machine, causing it to explode, and effectively shorting out the power to the upper part.

A surge of electricity coursed through the yellow field, electrocuting Kim and the others before the yellow antigravity field disappeared with a whoosh of air filling the almost empty spot. Then Kim dropped to the ground. It looked like she hit pretty hard. She had fallen on her head.

"Shit!"

Shego ran over to Kim and held her in her arms, trying to see if she was still alive.

"Kimmie? Pumpkin? Are you alright?" Shego said with a worried face.

"Ugh, Shego? What happened?" Kim said weakly, still out of breath. Her skin was slightly burned from the electricity.

"I… I saved you from Drakken's machine."

"You… saved me? Why?"

"Because I… I… I really… I had to…"

"Shego?" Shego gave Kim a pained look, because she knew if she told her, she would most likely get shot down for it.

"I-I can't tell you. It's just…"

"Shego. Please… tell me…" Kim was barely breathing.

Shego looked at Kim, her face expressing the sad and confused feelings. Shego sighed.

"I did it because I love you," Shego turned her head away, expecting Kim to respond in disgust.

Kim just stared at her through half open eyes.

"L-love?"

"Yes, love."

Kim was silent, except for her ragged breathing, as she looked at Shego in thought.

Shego tensed as she waited for Kim's response.

Kim finally spoke.

"Shego, will… you get a little… closer?"

Shego did so. "What's wro…"

Shego was stopped as Kim used what strength she had to pull her into a kiss. A long kiss.

Shego was shocked at first, unsure about what was happening. But then she gave into it, taking in what she had wanted for so long. They kissed long and hard. Kim's lungs began to scream for air again, but Kim didn't mind. When they broke, Kim gave her a smile.

"I've… liked you for a… long time… Shego. I just couldn't… figure out how to… tell you."

"R-really?"

"Really really," Kim said with a soft smile.

Shego smiled back, glad for the decision she had made.

"Shego? I'm… sorry for what I said… when I kicked you into… that tower. I didn't… mean what I said. I've never… hated you. I was just… so mad. I'm… sorry," Kim's voice was getting weaker, her breaths getting shorter.

"It's okay. I'm just glad we're here now."

Kim smiled again. "I'm… glad… too…" Kim's eyes slowly closed.

"Kimmie? Kim? Kim! Wake up! Please! Wake up!"

Kim mouthed 'I love you' before her eyes closed, and her breathing stopped.

"Please… please… don't leave me now. I just got you! Please don't leave…" Shego began crying as she held Kim close.

**Author's Notes:** There, I finally finished it. Please tell me how you like it. Now, I know I ended it with a sadly, but you like it, don't you? Please, leave me lots of reviews. My ego is on the verge of being sucked into the netherworld. Even if you don't have anything particularly nice to say, just leave a review. Tell all your friends about it! Let them like it too!

If you get the chance, PM Black Rose of Nights, asking her why she hasn't updated Midnight's Shego since last year! WHY?! We wants it! We needs it, the precious!

**Fun Notes: **Did you know that the fourth season of 'Kim Possible' was never supposed to happen? 'So the Drama' was supposed to be the end of it. The reason Disney was going to end it after the third season was because of some stupid policy they have. They will only make so many episodes for a series before they end it. If they feel like making more episodes, they'll start a new series that continues the previous one. (Like the Suit Life and the Suit Life on Deck, I think) The fourth season was made about a year after the third, instead of the next summer or when ever it normally would start, because a website (I've long forgotten the name) made a petition and got tons of e-signatures and sent it in to Disney, requesting more 'Kim Possible'. I submitted my name to it. The last two episodes and the fact that the characters were high school seniors was Disney's way of saying, "NO MORE AFTER THIS!"

"But Daddy! There's a big scary monster in my closet!"

"Don't be silly. All that's in here is a Review. Wait. A Review? AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Don't leave your Reviews in the closet; they scare the crap out of little kids' parents. Try leaving them here.


End file.
